


Chemo

by CottonCandyWhump



Category: New Amsterdam (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sick Max Goodwin, Sickfic, Vomiting, chemo - Freeform, chemo induced nausea, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWhump/pseuds/CottonCandyWhump
Summary: Chemo induced nausea really sucks.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Chemo

“And this,” Max announces, gesturing around the room. “Is our psych ward.”

The potential donors glance around, taking in the white walls, decorated sparsely by the drawings and writing of the psych ward patients. 

Just as Max was about to go into more detail, explaining the different purposes of the psych ward and the different patients currently staying there, Iggy tirns the corner, talking to a young boy of about eight.

“Just in time. Iggy, these are the potential donors,” Max introduces, prompting some laughter from the donors. “Potential donors, this is Iggy.”

No sooner than he had finished his sentence, the familiar nausea in his stomach rises suddenly, causing him to pale, gagging.

Iggy pales in turn, realizing what was about to happen. Unsure of what else to do, he steps around Max, blocking him from the view of the donors. The medical director manages to stumble into the nearest room, thankfully a washroom, before finally throwing up into the sink. 

Iggy grimaces, hearing the sounds of painful heaving through the door. A quick glance at the donors confirms that they had heard it too and were talking amongst themselves. Iggy catches the words “alcoholic” and “druggie” being thrown around and decides to put a stop to it.

“Excuse me!” He calls, successfully gathering their attention. “I’m really sorry about this but trust me, Max doesn’t want this anymore than you do. Chemotherapy,” he starts, stressing the word. “Can be very stressful.”

“Wait he has cancer?!”

Iggy sighs, hearing the tap starting to run in the washroom, a sign that Max would be out soon. “Yes, he does.”

It’s at that moment that Max appears again, pale and shaky but otherwise alright. 

“I’m very, very sorry about that. As Iggy told you, I’m currently undergoing chemotherapy and it can make me quite nauseous.”

The donors shift, obviously uncomfortable. Seeing this, Max sighs.

“If it would make you more comfortable, I can see if somebody else can finish up the tour for you…”

Finally, one of the donors, a small elderly woman, speaks up. “Oh don’t worry about that, Honey. I think I speak for everyone when I say that we just want you to get better. Don’t worry about making us uncomfortable, take all the breaks you need.”

Max nods, a small smile on his lips before he pales again, dashing into the washroom for a repeat performance.


End file.
